Moja Nieśmiertelość (My immortal PL)
by bigpieceofshit
Summary: Najgorszy istniejący fanfik do Harry'ego Pottera. Tak kiepski, że aż ikoniczny. Opowiada o wspaniałej czarownicy-gotce Ebony aka Enoby aka Eboby (autorka sama się myli) i jej problemach życiowych, oraz o odwiecznej walce ze złem.
1. Rozdział 1

Tara: Specjalne podzięKŁOwania (czaicie, jestem gotką) dla mojej lasi (ew, nie w tym sensie) raven, bloodytearz666 za pomoc w pisaniu i korektę. Rządzisz! Justin, jesteś miłością mojego deprezzyjnego życia, ty też rządzisz! MCR RZĄDZI!

Hej, nazywam się Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way i mam ebonitowo czarne włosy (stąd się wzięło moje imię) z fioletowymi pasemkami i czerwonymi końcówkami, sięgają one połowy moich pleców. Mam też błękitne oczy, mnóstwo ludzi mówi mi, że wyglądam jak Amy Lee (Tara: Jeśli nie wiesz, kim ona jest, wypad stąd!). Nie jestem ani trochę powiązana z Gerardem Way'em, chociaż bym chciała, bo jest cholernym przystojniakiem. Jestem wampirem, ale moje zęby są proste i białe. Mam mlecznobiałą cerę. Jestem również czarownicą, chodzę do szkoły magii, która nazywa się Hogwart, jestem tam na siódmym roku (mam siedemnaście lat). Jestem gotką (jakbyście do tej pory nie zauważyli) i prawie cały czas ubieram się na czarno. Kocham Hot Topic i wszystkie swoje ubrania mam właśnie stamtąd. Na przykład dzisiaj nosiłam czarny gorset obszyty koronką, czarną skórzaną spódniczkę, różowe kabaretki i czarne glany. Miałam na sobie czarną szminkę, biały podkład, czarny eyeliner i czerwony cień do powiek. Wychodziłam z Hogwartu. Padał deszcz ze śniegiem, słońce się nie pojawiało, byłam z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwa. Plebs gapił się na mnie, więc zaprezentowałam im wszystkim swój środkowy palec.

\- Hej Ebony! - zakrzyczał jakiś głos. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę. To był… Draco Malfoy!

\- Co tam, Draco? - zapytałam.

\- Nic. - powiedział nieśmiało.

Wtedy usłyszałam swoich znajomych, którzy mnie wołali, więc musiałam już iść.

Tara: DOBRE? PLZ, mówcie!

N:

Tara to NIE JA, ja tłumaczę tylko przypisy od autorki fanfika, są bardzo ważne.


	2. Rozdział 2

Tara: DzięKŁUję bloodytearz666 za pomoc z rozdziałem! Plebsie, nie obrażajcie mojego dzieła!

Następnego dnia obudziłam się w swojej sypialni. Znów padało. Podniosłam wieko swojej trumny i wypiłam trochę krwi z butelki, którą akurat miałam pod ręką. Moja trumna była czarna z różową satynową podszewką obszytą czarną koronką. Wyszłam z niej i zdjęłam swoją ogromną koszulkę My Chemical Romance, którą używałam jako piżamę. Zamiast niej ubrałam się w czarną skórzaną sukienkę, naszyjnik z pentagramem, glany i kabaretki. Włożyłam cztery pary kolczyków w moje przekłute uszy i związałam swoje włosy w niedbały kok.

Moja przyjaciółka, Willow (Tara: Raven, to ty!) obudziła się i posłała mi szeroki uśmiech. Odrzuciła swoje długie do pasa czarne włosy z różowymi pasemkami i otworzyła swoje zielone oczy w kolorze mchu. Założyła na siebie koszulkę z Marylinem Mansonem, czarną spódniczkę, kabaretki i botki na wysokim obcasie. Umalowałyśmy się (czarna szminka, biały podkład i czarny eyeliner).

\- Ebony! Wczoraj widziałam, jak rozmawiałaś z Draco! - powiedziała podekscytowana.

\- No i? - spytałam rumieniąc się.

\- Lubisz go? - spytała mnie, gdy wyszłyśmy ze wspólnego pokoju Slytherinu i skierowałyśmy się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

\- Ja pierdolę, jasne, że nie! - krzyknęłam.

\- O tak! - odpowiedziała. Właśnie wtedy dostrzegłam Draco idącego w moją stronę.

\- Hej. - powiedział.

\- Hej. - odpowiedziałam zmysłowym głosem.

\- Zgaduj.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałam.

\- No więc, Good Charlotte ma koncert w Hogsmeade. - odpowiedział.

\- O. Mój. Boże! - krzyknęłam. Kocham Good Charlotte. To mój ulubiony zespół, oczywiście oprócz My Chemical Romance.

\- No i tak myślałem, chciałabyś pójść ze mną?- rzucił, jakby nigdy nic.

Otworzyłam szerzej oczy ze zdumienia.

N: Wszelkie różnice pomiędzy tym tłumaczeniem, a oryginałem wynikają głównie z powodu powtórzeń (pięćset razy pod rząd ,,he said'', no ludzie) lub po prostu estetyką, tłumaczone słowo w słowo wyglądałoby o wiele gorzej, sorki.

N2: Zapomniałam dodać, że te wspaniałe arcydzieło tłumaczę razem z Emilką (na wattpadzie nazywa się THLunar), tłumaczenie jest zarówno tutaj, jak i na jej wattpadzie.


	3. Rozdział 3

[Od Tary]: Przestańcie obrażać moją historię, wy plebsie, ok?! Dzięki dla mojej Gothffik za dobre opinie! DZIENA RAVEN! BTW, słowa z piosenek Good Chralotte nie są moje!

W noc koncertu założyłam na siebie, czarne, sznurowane buty na wysokim obcasie. Pod spodem miałam czerwone, podarte kabaretki. Potem nałożyłam na siebie skórzaną miniówę z tymi całymi pseudo gorsetowymi sznurkami z przodu i z tyłu. Na ręce nasunęłam długie rękawiczki, pasujące do moich kabaretek. Ogarnęłam swoje włosy tak by wyglądały jak nastroszone. Przez moje okropne włosy poczułam się trochę bardziej emo niż zwykle, więc zaczęłam ciąć nadgarstek moją wysadzaną rubinami, krwistoczerwoną kostką mydła. Czytałam jakąś depresyjną książkę (Pewnie Gwiazd naszych wina.) w oczekwianiu aż moje ręce przestaną krwawić. (po co tamować krew?) Potem pomalowałam paznokcie, i nałożyłam na siebie TONY eyelinera. I czarną szminkę. I biały podkład. (Zresztą, i tak jestem zjebanym albinosem.) Wypiłam trochę ludzkiej krwi, i wkrótce byłam gotowa na koncert.  
Wyszłam na zewnątrz. Draco już tam czekał, stojąć obok swojego wypasionego, latającego samochodu. Miał na sobie zwykłą koszulkę, luźne skeaterskie spodnie. Paznokcie miał pomalowane na czarno a jego oczu podkreślone zostały odrobiną czarnej kredki. ([tara]: DUŻO EMO CHŁOPCÓW TO ROBI, OK !?)  
-Cześć Draco.-  
-Cześć Ebony- odpowiedział głosem zdezelowanej cioty. Weszliśmy do jego latającego mercedesa-benza (Tablica rejestracyjna: 666) i polecieliśmy na miejsce koncertu. Podczas drogi cały czas słuchaliśmy Good Charlotte i Marilyna Maysona. Oboje paliliśmy papierosy i narkotyki. (AD: Tak, palili narkotyki.) Kiedy przybyliśmy na miejsce (znowu), oboje wyskoczyliśmy z samochodu i podeszliśmy wprost pod scenę, gdzie w rytm GC podskakiwaliśmy w górę i w dół.  
"You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life." śpiewał Joel.  
-Joel jest zajebiście przystojny!- Powiedziałam do Draco, wskazując na Joela, kiedy jego głos rozbrzmiewał w pomieszczeniu.  
Nagle Draco stał się jeszcze bardziej emo.  
-Hej, to nie tak, że lubięgo bardziej niż CIEBIE.- powiedziałam.  
-Naprawdę?-powiedział nieśmiale Draco, opiekuńczo oplatając mnie swoimi rękoma.  
Naprawdę.-odparłam- Zresztą nie znam za bardzo Joela, a do tego chodzi z tą suką Hilary Duff. Nienawidzę tej małej suki.- (A ja tam ją lubię :C) Powiedziałam z obrzydzeniem myśląc o tej zjęczałej blondzi.  
Razem z Draco spędziliśmy razem świetną noc. Po koncercie wypiliśmy trochę piwa, i poprosiliśmy Joela i Benjiego o wspólne zdjęcie i autograf. Później, razem przedarliśmy się przez tłum i wróciliśmy do latającego Merca Draco. Zamiast polecieć prosto do Hogwartu , Draco wybrał drogę prosto do...ZAKAZANEGO LASU...

[AD]: Wiem, że tłumaczenie różni się sporo od oryginału. Ale staram się zachować jego ogólne znaczenie. Bez cudownych, błędów Tary i jej głupich tekstów, polskie tłumaczenie traci swój urok, dlatego staramy się o jego jak największe urozmaicenie.


	4. Rozdział 4

Tara: Powiedziałam przestańcie obrażać, ok? Imię Ebony brzmi ,,EBONY'', a nie Mary Sue! DRACO TAK BARDZO JĄ KOFFA, że zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej! Oni znali się wcześniej, tak?

\- DRACO! - krzyknęłam – Co ty kurwa robisz?

Draco nie odpowiedział, zatrzymał tylko auto i wysiadł z niego. Zaciekawiona, ja też wysiadłam.

\- Co, do cholery? - zapytałam wściekła.

\- Ebony? - zwrócił się do mnie.

\- Co? - wycedziłam.

Draco zbliżył się do mnie, stał tak blisko, że doskonale widziałam jego czerwone oczy (nosił soczewki), które ukazywały tak wiele cierpienia i zła, że momentalnie wyparowała ze mnie jakakolwiek złość.

I wtedy… Draco zaczął mnie namiętnie całować. Wszedł na mnie [w sumie to nie wiem jak, przecież cały czas stali] i pogłębił pocałunek, opierając mnie o drzewo. Zdjął ze mnie ubrania, ja z niego też. Nawet zdjęłam swój stanik. Wtedy włożył swoją rzecz w moje już-wy-wiecie-co i zrobiliśmy to po raz pierwszy.

\- Och! Och! Och! - krzyczałam. Dostałam orgazmu. Zaczęliśmy się całować i cała zagotowałam się pod tą moją bladą skórą. I wtedy…

\- CO DO KURWY NĘDZY WY ROBICIE?!

To był… Dumbledore!


	5. Rozdział 5

Tara: PRZESTAŃCIE obrażać! Jeśli to robicie, jesteście plebsem i pozerami! Jedynym powodem, dla którego Dumbledore przeklnął był jego ból głowy! Poza tym właśnie zobaczył ich, kiedy uprawiali sekss i był bardzo wściekły! PS: nie aktualizuję, dopóki nie dostanę pięciu dobrych opinii!

Dumbledore zaczął iść, więc ja i Draco podążyliśmy jego śladem. Wciąż darł się na nas, był nieźle wkurzony.

\- Wy idioci! - krzyknął.

Zaczęłam płakać, krew spływała strumieniami po mojej bladej twarzy. Draco pocieszał mnie. Gdy wróciliśmy do zamku, Dumbledore zaprowadził nas do profesora Snape'a i profesor McGonagall, oboje byli niezwykle wściekli.

\- Uprawiali seks w Zakazanym Lesie! - wykrzyknął głosem pełnym złości.

\- Dlaczego to zrobiliście, wy kretyni? - zapytała profesor McGonagall

\- Jak wy mogliście? - dodał profesor Snape.

Draco wziął głęboki oddech.

\- PONIEWAŻ JĄ KOCHAM!

Wszyscy zamilkli. Dumbledore i profesor McGonagall wciąż wyglądali na wkurzonych, ale Snape spokojnie powiedział, żebyśmy udali się do swoich pokoi.

Draco i ja zaczęliśmy iść w stronę pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, nauczyciele odprowadzali nas wzrokiem w milczeniu.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Ebony? - Draco cicho zapytał.

\- Chyba tak. - skłamałam.

Weszłam do dormitorium dziewcząt, gdzie umyłam swoje zęby, poczesałam włosy i przebrałam się w długą do kostek czarną sukienkę obszytą czerwoną koronką, na nogi wciągnęłam czarne buty na obcasach. Kiedy wyszłam…

Draco stał naprzeciwko łazienki. Gdy mnie zauważył, zaczął śpiewać ,,I just wanna live'' Good Charlotte. Byłam zachwycona, mimo tego, że nie powinno go tu być. Przytuliłam się do niego, a on mnie pocałował. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, powiedział mi dobranoc i poszedł do swojego pokoju.


	6. Rozdział 6

Tara: Zjmknijcie się, debile! PS: nie bebdę aktualizować dopóji nie dacie mi dobrych opibii!

Następnego dnia obudziłam się w swojej trumnie. Założyłam na siebie poszarpaną czarną spódniczkę, koszulkę w czerwone czaszki i buty na obcasach. W uszy wpięłam dwie pary kolczyków z kośćmi i dwa malutkie krzyże. Użyłam specjalnego spreju, dzięki któremu moje włosy stały się fioletowe.

W Wielkiej Sali zjadłam trochę płatków czekoladowych z krwią zamiast mleka i wypiłam szklankę krwi. Nagle ktoś na mnie wpadł. Cała krew wylała mi się ze szklanki i zaplamiła moją bluzkę.

\- Kretyn! - krzyknęłam wściekła.

Zaczęłam żałować tego, gdy spojrzałam w górę. Stał tam blady chłopak z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami poprzetykanymi czerwonymi pasemkami. Miał nałożone dużo eyelinera i czarną szminkę. Już nie musiał nosić okularów, miał na oczach czerwone soczewki, zupełnie jak Draco, a ta okropna blizna zniknęła z jego czoła, poza tym na brodzie miał męski kilkudniowy zarost. Mówił z seksownym brytyjskim akcentem. Wyglądał identycznie, jak Joel Madden, był tak przystojny, że cała się zagotowałam i dostałam czegoś w rodzaju erekcji, tylko, że ja jestem dziewczyną, więc tak właściwie to jej nie dostałam, zboczeńcu.

\- Bardzo cię przepraszam. - powiedział nieśmiało.

\- W porządku. Jak się nazywasz? - spytałam.

\- Nazywam się Harry Potter, chociaż większość ludzi nazywa mnie teraz Wampirem. - odpowiedział niskim głosem.

\- Czemu? - zaciekawiłam się.

\- Ponieważ uwielbiam smak ludzkiej krwi. - zachichotał.

\- Ja tak właściwie jestem wampirem. - wyznałam.

\- Serio? - zakwilił.

\- Tak. - wymruczałam.

Usiedliśmy, aby chwilę pogadać, ale wtedy przyszedł Draco i powiedział, że ma dla mnie niespodziankę, więc oddaliłam się z nim.


	7. Rozdział 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"Tara: no ok ziomy, pisze to tylko dlatego ze dostałam 5 dobrych opini. i poza tym nie napisze kolejnego rozdziau dopóki nie dostane DZISIECIU db opinii! przesancie obrazac alb was zglosze! Evony nie jest Marie Sue ok ona nie jest idealna ONA JEST SATANSITKĄ! I ma problemiy i deprezje, litości!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"Draco i ja trzymaliśmy się za nasze trupioblade ręce, a czarny lakier do paznokci połyskiwał w blasku lamp. Wspinaliśmy się po schodach. Na moich czerwonych paznokciach [N: Tara chyba nie mogła zdecydować się przy wyborze koloru] namalowane były satanistyczne smybole (Tara: no i co wygląda to dla was jak mary sue?). Pomachałam Wampirowi. W jego smutnych oczach widziałam mroczną udrękę. Podejrzewam, że był zazdrosny o nasze wyjście. Poszłam z Draco do jego pokoju i zakluczyliśmy drzwi. I wtedy…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"Zaczęliśmy się namiętnie całować, entuzjastycznie zdejmując swoje ubrania. Wyprzedził mnie i zdjął moją koszulkę. Wtedy odpięłam i zrzuciłam swój skórzany stanik, a on ściągnął swoje majtki. Weszliśmy na łóżko i, wciąż nadzy, zaczęliśmy się obściskiwać. Draco nagle wsadził swoją męską rzecz we mnie i UPRAWIALIŚMY SEKS. (Tara: mhm i co, to niby jest głupie?)/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"- Och, Draco, Draco! – Krzyczałam, mając orgazm. Nagle zauważyłam na ramieniu Draco tatuaż, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. Było to czarne, przebite strzałą serce. Na nim widniał gotycki napis… ,,Wampir''!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"Byłam taka wściekła./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"- Ty gnoju! – Wykrzyknęłam, wyskakując z łóżka./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"- Nie! Nie rozumiesz! – Draco powiedział z błaganiem w głosie. Ja jednak wiedziałam wystarczająco dużo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"- Nie ma mowy, ty pierdolony idioto! – Wydarłam się. – I tak pewnie masz AIDS!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"Trzęsącymi się rękoma założyłam swoje ubrania i wypadłam z pokoju. Draco wybiegł za mną, mimo tego, że był nagi i zaczął błagać mnie o przebaczenie. Pędziłam korytarzami, aż dotarłam do sali Wampira, w której odbywała się lekcja z profesorem Snape'm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="-webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0); font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fffffa;"- WAMPIRZE POTTER, TY CHUJU! – Wykrzyknęłam./p 


End file.
